


Make You Feel Wanted

by heyitscmei



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dinner dates, Fluff, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, slight spoilers for season 2, thats really all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: “I know you, Keith. We’ve been together, you and I, for a while now.” Shiro tries for a reassuring smile. “My feelings for and about you aren’t going to change that easily. You were never just a casual thing for me, Keith.”“Oh.”“Yeah,” Shiro says, reaching again for Keith’s hand. Keith puts down his fork and places his hand in Shiro’s.“You’re not a casual thing for me either,” Keith says, lips curved upwards at the corners in a small, fond smile. “I love you.”“I know. I love you too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited  
> Day 6: Dalliance  
> (or not, lmao)
> 
> sorry this was late, i couldnt think of what to write and yesterday i was too busy to get much writing done ^ ^

Shiro fiddles with the napkin on the table, plucking at red cloth that reminds him of Keith until Pidge swats at him, taking it from him and handing it to Hunk to fold into something presentable again. He isn’t sure _where_ exactly Lance found the fancy napkins, but Shiro supposes it shouldn’t be surprising that there are napkins, of all things, in what is technically a castle - even if, more than half the time, it’s in ship form.

“Stop fussing, he’s going to be here soon and this is the third time you’ve ruined Hunk’s hard work. For shame, Shiro, for shame.” Pidge says. “What did the poor napkin bunny do to you?”

“Can’t have a napkin bunny looking cuter than my date,” Shiro replies.

“Shut up, you’re gonna make me barf,” Pidge says, smiling. Shiro appreciates the distraction.

“I think I’ll fold it into a tulip this time,” Hunk says, completely unbothered. “Do you think it was a good idea to send Lance to get Keith?”

“It’s fine. All he’d have to say is that Shiro’s waiting for him and Keith would come running.”

“That’s true,” Hunk agrees with a nod, placing the tulip-napkin in front of Shiro. It makes Shiro smile, knowing how true it is. It’s part of why he’s doing this. “I should go get the food ready for serving,” Hunk says, turning away.

“Thanks for doing this,” Shiro says genuinely. Pidge and Hunk smile and salute him before turning and walking out of the room, leaving him to wait for Keith.

He doesn’t have to wait long, really.

True to form, Keith enters the room running and Shiro tries to contain his grin.

“Lance told me you were waiting…” Keith says, only panting slightly. He looks at Shiro and the fancy folded napkins and takes in the warm lighting. Shiro tries not to feel self conscious in his clothes, the Altean approximation of a fancy suit. “What’s this?”

“I wanted to take you on a date,” Shiro responds, standing and making his way to Keith. He extends a hand and smiles warmly when Keith doesn’t hesitate to take it.

“I didn’t know the castle could glow this colour,” Keith remarks as Shiro leads him to the table.

“Pidge,” Shiro says by way of explanation. “I don’t know how she does it.”

“I’m not dressed for a date,” Keith says, shifting uncomfortably when he sits, a small frown giving away how bothered he seems to be by the fact.

“You’re fine.” Really, he is, though Shiro might be incontrovertibly biased. Keith looks good all the time, in his opinion. He can’t help that, they’re dating.

There’s a small lapse when Pidge and Hunk come in to serve their food, but they’re alone again soon enough.

“So what’s the occasion?” Keith asks, peering at Shiro as he reaches for his spoon. His eyebrows furrow in sudden concentration and Shiro wants to reach out and smooth the lines in his forehead away. “I’m not forgetting an important date again, am I?”

“Not at all,” Shiro says, endeared by the way Keith visibly relaxes in response. He feels warmth settling low in his belly, knowing how concerned Keith is with remembering important dates. Shiro knows that between the two of them, he’s always been better at keeping track of things like anniversaries and, sometimes, Keith’s own birthday.

He likes to tease that Keith tries so hard to remember his birthday that Keith would forget every other day.

None of that is why they’re here though.

“How’ve you been lately?” Shiro asks. Normally it would seem like a redundant question, considering they’re dating and are constantly together, but things had felt shaky lately. “You seem distant.”

“Fine,” Keith says. They both know it’s not true. Not really, anyways. Keith stabs into a piece of his food, none too gently. Shiro reaches across the table to grasp his hand, tracing a thumb over his knuckles until his grip on the utensil isn’t quite as tight.

“You can talk to me.”

“Why?” Keith asks. “Aren’t you angry? Betrayed?” His voice goes quieter. “Upset? Your boyfriend’s part of the race that hurt you.”

Ah. So that’s what it is. Shiro gets it now, what Keith fears. He was there to see the virtual mindscape.

He needs Keith to know he’s not rejecting him, not leaving him.

“No,” Shiro says. “I was surprised, maybe, but not mad. Definitely not betrayed or upset.”

“Why?”

“I know you, Keith. We’ve been together, you and I, for a while now.” Shiro tries for a reassuring smile. “My feelings for and about you aren’t going to change that easily. You were never just a casual thing for me, Keith.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Shiro says, reaching again, for Keith’s hand. Keith puts down his fork and places his hand in Shiro’s.

“You’re not a casual thing for me either,” Keith says, lips curved upwards at the corners in a small, fond smile. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

After all the times Keith had reassured him, after every kiss placed against a metal palm. He’s glad he can do the same for Keith, in a sense.

“It’ll be kind of hard to eat like this,” Keith points out after a moment, squeezing Shiro’s hand.

“I think we can make it work.” Shiro carefully scoops a bit of food off his plate and holds it out for Keith.

Keith’s expression tells him everything he already knows: this is ridiculous and totally unnecessary. He doesn’t back off anyways, shooting Keith a grin. Rolling his eyes, Keith leans forward to take the spoonful into his mouth. Then Keith is leaning back again and doing the same for Shiro. Shiro doesn’t hesitate, leaning forward to eat from Keith’s spoon.

Keith pulls the spoon back, making Shiro lean forward more to chase it. The laugh Keith lets out at this makes the whole effort totally and completely worth it. He leans forward further, lifting himself off his seat just a bit, and closes the remaining distance to press his lips to Keith’s and feel that smile against his mouth.

Yeah, he’s in much too deep for this to be a casual thing.

**Author's Note:**

> were almost done with SWU~  
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> //whispers  
> the napkin is a tulip because 'perfect love'  
> //shot


End file.
